


WINGS 61 - 65

by learashi



Series: Wings!fic [13]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Sick Character, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun wriggled out of bed and tried to walk to the kitchen, but his legs were wobbly and he was too dizzy and he only made it a couple of steps before collapsing in a heap on the floor, bursting into weak sobs.





	WINGS 61 - 65

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/gifts).



**61\. VELVET**  
  
Sho passed a fresh box of tissues over to Jun and emptied the full wastebasket into a garbage bag. He plumped up the pillows and kissed Jun’s flushed cheek. Jun whimpered and snuggled against him, his wings hanging down and looking very bedraggled.  
  
“Did you take your medicine?” Sho asked, stroking Jun’s lank hair.  
  
Jun nodded, looking at Sho with red-rimmed eyes, trying to blink away his headache “Have you seen my phone anywhere?”  
  
“I put in the living room,“ Sho said. “You're supposed to be resting.”  
  
Sho’s own mobile chimed and he distractedly hurried off to answer it; he was expecting an important call from his publisher.  
  
“But Sho, I need to find out how the cocktail party went. Sho? Sho?” Jun sighed at the lack of attention from his mate and sank down into his mound of pillows, falling asleep before Sho rushed back in as soon as his call ended to see what he wanted.  
  
++++  
  
“Sho,” Jun called weakly from the bedroom. “My throat hurts. Can I have some juice?”  
  
Sho carried the juice in and placed it down on the bedside cabinet before helping Jun to sit up enough to be able to drink it. “Baby, your throat wouldn't hurt so much if you didn't call out to me every five minutes.” After the call from his publisher he was trying to make some last minute changes to his book and the deadline was looming ever closer.  
  
Jun looked at him, blinking slowly as Sho’s words sunk into his flu-ridden brain. Tears welled in his eyes and he pushed the glass away when Sho held it up to his lips. “Don't worry. I won't call for you again,” he pouted. “I can get it for myself in future.”  
  
Before Sho could react, Jun flung back the blanket, knocking the juice from his hand and spilling it all over the white bed linen and the mattress.  
  
Jun wriggled out of bed and tried to walk to the kitchen, but his legs were wobbly and he was too dizzy and he only made it a couple of steps before collapsing in a heap on the floor, bursting into weak sobs.  
  
Sho tossed the empty glass onto the bed and rushed around to pull Jun into his arms, carrying him into the living room and depositing him on the sofa. Jun wrapped his arms tightly around Sho’s neck, sniffling all over his chest.  
  
“I hate being sick,” Jun sobbed. “I'm being all whiny and annoying and I made you make a mess all over our bed.”  
  
“It’s not your fault. Although you are kind of whiny, but cute at the same time,” Sho said, brushing his fingers through Jun’s hair.  
  
Jun laughed weakly and then coughed until his eyes watered as Sho rubbed his wing soothingly over his back.  
  
Sho made Jun comfortable and disappeared into the bedroom returning with a faded jewel toned blanket that he tucked tightly around him. Jun snuggled his face into its velvety softness; it smelt like Sho and security.  
  
“My mother gave it to me when I eight and I was sick with chickenpox,” Sho said, stroking the soft fabric lovingly. “She said that it was her way of hugging me even when she wasn't in the room.”  
  
He had no idea why his words made Jun begin to cry all over again.  
  
  
**62\. WANTON**  
  
Aiba sighed happily as he lowered himself into the warm water.  
  
His aching muscles began to loosen instantly as he floated amongst the bubbles. Ohno always complained that he used too many bath products, making the water have a slippery feel to it, but he liked the sweet smell and softness that it gave his skin when he emerged.  
  
“Masaki, did you tip the whole bottle in again?” Ohno asked as he dipped his toe into the water checking the temperature.  
  
“I like it when things are nice and slippery,” Aiba said with a look that made Ohno’s blood go straight to his dick.  
  
Aiba loved it when Ohno became aroused, his wings took on a deep shade of blue that seemed to release sparks around the edges. He made is way sinuously across the large tub, trapping his mate in the corner where he proceeded to rub himself against the familiar hard planes of Ohno’s body.  
  
“But you have to go to work soon,” Ohno said, trying to restrain his baser impulses.  
  
“Not so very soon,” Aiba crooned as he reached under the water, taking his mate’s cock into his hand. The skin felt so soft and warm as he squeezed, enjoying the feeling of it coming to life under his touch.  
  
“But we just made love,” Ohno gasped. “That’s why we’re in the bath in the first place.”  
  
“I know,” Aiba replied, continuing to work Ohno back to full hardness. “But that was in bed. This is in the bath so the first time doesn’t count.”  
  
Ohno could only blink at Aiba in confusion; sometimes he couldn’t even begin to fathom how his mate’s brain worked. But when faced with a pair of sparkling of almond shaped brown eyes and pouting lips that simply begged to be kissed Ohno was powerless to do anything apart from go with the flow. With a growl he reached out grabbed Aiba, pulling him closer before flipping him around so that their positions were reversed.  
  
“Why is it impossible for me to refuse you anything?” Ohno groaned as Aiba wrapped his long legs around his waist.  
  
  
**63\. LINGER**  
  
Sho had never seen anything more fascinating in his life.  
  
The rest of his class grumbled endlessly as they walked around the mineral and lapidary museum, endlessly bored by the static displays and dry descriptions written on the cards that sat beneath the specimens.  
  
But to Sho it was if he was experiencing a whole new world; one of crystalline beauty that he’d never imagined could even exist.  
  
His wings fluttered with excitement as he walked past the rows of glass fronted cabinets that contained samples from all over the world, ignoring the fact that he was lagging behind his friends who were already heading for the exit with hardly a glance at the treasures set out before them.  
  
At the gift shop the others purchased drinks and snacks and sat in the plastic chairs chatting loudly and throwing the balled up wrappers at each other’s heads, hoping that their next destination might be more interesting.  
  
Sho barely noticed the commotion as he lingered in the gift shop, running his fingers over the various crystals and minerals that were on sale there amongst the usual souvenir trinkets.  
  
In the far corner of a shelf in the back of the shop sat a small white plastic box with a clear lid. Nestled inside it on a rectangle of foam lay a small dark purple amethyst. Its colour was deep and rich, but the tiny imperfections contained within made it of a lesser value than the more perfect specimens that sat closer to the front of the shop.  
  
When Sho took it into his hand he felt its cold and shiny surface warm instantly under his touch; sending a feeling of heat through his veins in response. He thought that the imperfections gave it personality rather than lessening its beauty.  
  
He decided to buy the amethyst even though he had no use for it right now. Some instinct deep inside told him that he would find the perfect use for it some day.  
  
  
**64\. UMBER**

“I can never quite decide what colour your eyes are,” Toma said as he turned to gaze at Nino. He brushed the hair back from Nino’s face with the delicate feathers of his wingtip as he spoke.  
  
Nino blinked back at him, frowning slightly at the tickling sensation that Toma’s mottled feathers made across his damp skin.  
  
Toma leant in even closer, so that their noses were almost touching, rolling Nino over onto his back and hovering over him. He kissed Nino’s flushed lips and the mole on his chin that he found endlessly cute. This was the first time that Nino had allowed to touch him in this gentle way and he was taking advantage of it to do all the things he’d wanted to do.  
  
Drawing back slightly and tracing the line of Nino’s eyebrow with his finger Toma said, “Umber, that’s what they are. Definitely umber and very beautiful as well.”  
  
Nino gulped, swallowing hard as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him.  
  
  
**65\. SMOULDER**  
  
Sho stared at the candle, fascinated by the ever changing shape and colour of its flame. It gave off a deep and musky scent that awakened his senses; his wings spreading and throbbing with need.  
  
The lights in their apartment were dimmed, apart from the trail of dark red and purple candles that sat in clear glass holders leading him in the direction of their bedroom. These candles gave off the scent of violets and damask roses adding to his sensory overload.  
  
The bedroom was equally dark; the soft, flickering candlelight illuminating the slender form artfully arrayed on the bed.  
  
Jun was naked as he lay on his side on the deep purple satin sheets, surrounded by a pile of plump pillows in various shades of red and yellow. His wings were draped across his body revealing glimpses of smooth skin over hard muscle. The soft feathers of his wings were tinged with a deep red shade that matched the candles set around the room.  
  
“Happy anniversary,“ Jun said, stroking the black and purple pendant that hung around his neck reflecting the dancing flames on its shiny surface.


End file.
